


Keep Your Friends Close.But Your Enemies Closer

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-12
Updated: 1999-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Once again, Victoria all but destroys Ray and Ben's friendship, and once again, Ben is forced to make a split-second decision.





	Keep Your Friends Close.But Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Keep Your Friends Close.But Your Enemies Closer

## Keep Your Friends Close.But Your Enemies Closer

by Simone Tolhurst

* * *

Keep Your Friends Close....but your enemies closer. 

Rated PG/Some Violence/Meg And Victoria Warnings 

Okay guys here is my first due south story, its pretty long, 25 pages and I think its the one where I finally get rid of my angst towards Victoria, the funny thing is though that by the time I finished writing this one Id come to the conclusion that the U2 song, With Or Without You was written for Benny. He really cant live with or without her (though he does a pretty good job in season 2), no seriously I just cannot see him with TDL or Frannie or Elaine, I have this picture of Bennys family and unfortunately Victorias part of that picture. Mind you this family could all be in prison or therapy I dont really know. If you have any comments or criticisms go ahead and email me, even if you dont wanna say anything about the story email me anyway because my mailbox gets an inferiority complex if it doesnt get any mail. This is rated PG for a bit of violence but thats about it. Somehow I couldnt find the time to fit in a hot bit with Victoria or Ben, Ill save that for the next one. 

Disclaimer:Okay so I used Ben and Ray and a few others from Alliance, I promise to put them back but I will not be held responsible for the kind of shape theyre in when they get back, anybody new here is mine though some may recognise a particular name Ive borrowed, please dont reproduce without my permission which youll probably get if you can fit a certain tall, handsome Mountie into a post pack and post it to me, email me for my snail mail addy! 

Copyright Simone Tolhurst 1997.  
s.tolhurst@student.murdoch.edu.au OR if that one bounces s.tolhurst@elvis.murdoch.edu.au 

Keep Your Friends Close......Part One. 

Chapter One. 

Constable Benton Fraser tensed as his eyes came across the article. It wasnt a very big article, it was quite small and it was apparent they didnt have very much information about the crime. But there was a small, poor quality black and white photograph. Ben had seen the picture before though and was able to clearly make out the figure in it. The text told him that she was wanted by the police in Alaska as she had been seen at the scene of a murder. They were suspecting her for the crime due to the various pieces of evidence they had recovered. Also the fact that she was a known felon who had disappeared when the Chicago police had wanted to arrest her, just on two years ago now. Their last sighting of her had been in the Chicago train station boarding a train for Austin. 

Ben came to the end of the brief article and let his breath out slowly not realising that hed been holding it. He placed the paper back on his neatly organised desk and sat back in his chair. His face took on an almost haunted expression as his thoughts returned to the last time hed seen Victoria. His superior officer strode through his open door, steely determination and barely contained anger evident in her posturing. Fraser, she began in an angry tone and then stopped abruptly as she realised the Mountie had not scrambled to his feet, in fact he didnt even appear to have heard her, sitting as if in a stupor. She frowned and repeated herself, louder this time. 

Fraser! 

At this Fraser visibly jumped and when he finally looked at her he quickly recognised that well known thoroughly irritated expression on her face and got to his feet hurriedly. 

Yes sir? 

Fraser I.., she stopped wondering what had caused this unusual delay in Frasers usually impeccable manners. She frowned again slightly and glanced down at the paper on his desk in front of him. Fraser followed the Inspectors gaze and quickly removed the newspaper from her sight. Thatcher looked back up at him and was about to query him but decided at the last minute that she really didnt want to know. More often than not she had regretted asking Fraser anything due to his thoroughly irritating habit of turning a completely simple answer into a lengthy and often complex Inuit story. Better that she didnt ask at all. Fraser your wolf has just come into my office and helped himself to several choice pieces of cold cuts from my lunch platter. And I didnt even offer them to him. 

At this Fraser managed to look immediately uncomfortable, he glanced around for Diefenbaker and was not surprised when he was nowhere in sight. Well Im terribly sorry sir, you see hes on a diet and he is under the impression that I am being most unfair by not allowing him to have all the fast food hes been accustomed to eating since we arrived here. I believe hes suffering withdrawal symptoms sir and I do apologise for his unseeming lack of behavior. If you would like I will see to it that he goes and purchases some more cold cuts for you. 

Ah no Fraser that wont be necessary, I do however, think that *you* should go and get me some more cold cuts. 

Certainly sir, right away. 

Meg Thatcher turned to leave. 

Ah..Sir? 

Yes Fraser?, she asked with a resigned tone. 

What varieties shall I get sir, they do have such a comprehensive range at the deli counters these days and.. 

Fraser! 

Yes sir? 

Just get me anything as long as its cold and as long as its meat. 

Understood. 

Thatcher spun on her heel and strode out of the room to the sanctity and less annoying atmosphere of her own office. Fraser drove her nuts sometimes and in more ways than one but she wasnt discussing that with anyone, including herself. 

Fraser watched as the door to the Inspectors office slammed shut. His body sagged slightly in relief. 

Although Fraser held a fairly straight backed, attentative posture whenever he was standing to attention the Inspector always managed to make him feel that he wasnt standing quite straight enough. The extra effort he put in to rectify this somewhat imaginary, irrational perception of his always left him feeling a little drained when she left the room. 

Hed briefly thought of requesting his holiday leave while she was in his office but had thought better of it. Good idea to get the cold cuts first. He reached for his brown tunic jacket as Diefenbaker came padding in silently to sit beside his desk and lick the last remnants of the cold cuts from around his lips. 

Fraser shook his head, looking at the wolf in disgust. 

There! Are you satisfied now? Now that youve got me in trouble with the Inspector?, he asked the wolf as he did up his buttons. When he received no reply he looked down at the wolf. You know sometimes hed swear that wolves could actually laugh. Dief finally made a low whine, growl at him. Fraser shook a finger at him. 

No, dont take that tone with me young man, I will not abide by this sort of behavior it is just totally unacceptable. And I dont care if you were hungry. You know full well I brought you plenty of celery and carrots sticks to keep you going until dinner. All you had to do was ask. Dief gave a long suffering whine at this. Fraser grabbed his Stetson as he walked out, the wolf trotting at his heels. 

You do know this is coming out of your savings account, I do hope you realise that. There goes that chocolate cake you were hoping to get for your birthday. And dont even think about touching me for a loan bucko. 

Chapter Two. 

Ray Vecchio strode back into the 27th precinct, his place of work for the past twelve years. He held a copy of the Chicago Tribune in one hand and his lunch of a beef salad roll in the other. He was heading for his desk so that he could devour his lunch in peace and leisurely review all that had been happening in the world for the past twenty four hours. As he walked over to his desk he opened the paper out to have a quick squiz of the front page. He practically collided into Elaine whod stepped right into his path. 

Hey! Whats the.. 

Elaine abruptly cut him off. 

Have you seen Fraser today? 

No. Why? You still trying to get him to go on a date with you? Im telling you Elaine these sorts of relationships just dont work out. Ray smiled sarcastically at her. Sarcasm was one of his talents. In fact Ray tended to make it a full time occupation. At least it kept him amused. Elaine shot him a throughly contemptuous glare. 

No, she retorted hotly about to give him a mouthful and then noticed the paper in his hand. 

You read that yet? 

No Elaine I havent. I apparently keep getting sidetracked by people standing in front of me, now if you dont mind? 

Ray pushed past her so he could get to his desk. He sat down and began to take off the plastic wrap from around his roll. Elaine leant on his desk on her fingertips. Ray looked up, a pained expression on his face, before he could say anything Elaine jumped in first. 

Well if I were you Ray, which by the way I thank God Im not, Id read that paper pretty quick and then go and find Fraser. And with those cryptic instructions delivered she left. Ray frowned in puzzlement as he chewed on a mouthful of lunch. He started to flick through the pages of the newspaper wondering what Elaine was on about. 

Fraser walked out of the supermarket, the cold cuts wrapped in brown paper in his hand. He had thought it over and had his speech carefully prepared. He knew exactly what to say to Inspector Thatcher. Unfortunately, for some reason, his carefully planned speech went completely out the window when he was faced with the stern expression on her face at his request for a word with her. 

What is it Constable? 

Ah...sir, he cleared his throat oblivious to Thatcher rolling her eyes heavenward, 

Sir I was wondering, that is I wished to request, if its alright with you, I mean...well I need to take some holiday leave sir. 

Holidays Constable?, this nonplussed Meg quite a bit, whoever heard of Fraser the invincible, unflappable, tireless Mountie ever needing 

holidays? 

Yes sir, I am of the understanding that I have several weeks due to me and I wish to utilise them. 

Oh. She stared at him, scrutinising his face closely for any falsity, finding none, she quickly bustled papers around on her desk, And when would you be wanting to take these holidays? Immediately sir. 

Thatcher was just dying to ask why the worlds most diligent Constable needed to take holidays, it took all her powers of restraint not to blurt out the unasked question. 

Well since there are no restrictions regarding the taking of holidays I cannot very well deny them to you. I will however point out that I wish to make it very clear that it is most inconvenient of you to request holidays at this moment in time. The consulate is just moving into its busiest phase of the year and you decide you want to take holidays. I do think it is rather inconsiderate of you. Do I make myself clear? 

Yes sir. 

Very well. That will be all Constable, your holiday leave may begin as of now. 

Thatcher immediately became ensconced in her laptop as if she wasnt the slightest bit interested in knowing *why* Fraser needed holidays. 

Understood sir. 

Fraser turned and left wondering at the Inspectors facade of being deeply ensconced in her computer. He reassured himself as he returned to his office that he often found himself wondering in the presence of women, particularly in the Inspectors presence and that this appeared to be a rather normal occurrence for him. It was an aspect about himself that he had come to accept and yet he never did stop trying to comprehend the irrationalities of the females of his species that surrounded him. It was one of his areas of abiding interest. 

Fraser grabbed his coat off the coat hook and shut the door to his office. He nodded briefly to Turnbull as he left, who didnt say anything to him which was most remarkable. He was quite glad though as secretly, between him and the wolf, Turnbull quite frankly scared him at times. He found much of which came out of the young Constables mouth to be completely incomprehensible and anything that Fraser couldnt explain disturbed him deeply. So he didnt discuss Turnbull with anyone, including himself. He opened the Consulate door to the cold Chicago winter and Dief immediately walked out in front of him, without so much as a thank you. That wolf had truly deplorable manners. 

Chapter Three. 

It was Rays turn to sit as though in a hypnotic trance as his eyes gazed upon the picture in front of him.  
He felt as if someone had turned the heating off and opened all the precincts windows and doors to the bitterly cold winter wind. Chilled to the marrow of his bones, his mind ringing off all sorts of alarm bells in his head, trying to make his body move, react, do something. But he didnt move for a long time. So...it turned out Victoria was still in the country. Ray shivered slightly as this knowledge sunk into his awareness. Victoria....the woman who had been this close to completely obliterating his and Frasers life. This close. Ray knew that Fraser still felt something for this woman. What he hadnt a clue but never the less it was something. He got to his feet with a start. Had Benny read this? Of course he had, that was what Elaine was on about. Ray scrambled to grab his coat off the stand, he had to go see him, right away, in fact he should have been at the Consulate by now. 

Ray pretended he hadnt heard his Lieutenant call him as he strode out, he didnt have time to stop and talk to the Lieutenant, he just had to get to Benny. Welsh stuck his head out the door as he saw the tall, lanky Italian disappear through the doors. 

What the.. He frowned and looked around for the Mountie, he usually had a completely sane, rational explaination for Vecchios often totally illogical behavior. Big Red was nowhere in sight though. Welsh turned towards Elaines desk and practically bumped into her as she was stood right behind him. 

Elaine.., he began. 

Victoria. 

Im sorry? 

Its Victoria Metcalf sir, she held up the newspaper article, Shes back on the scene sir, I think Vecchios gone to find Fraser. Welsh scrutinsed her over the top of the paper. 

I see. 

He took the paper off her and retired to his desk to read the offending article. 

Oh dear. 

The usually Fraserish comment was uttered by Welshs lips as he finished reading. He looked up rubbing his chin absently. He wondered if he should contact the Insurance company that handled the precincts life insurance policies to check and make sure Vecchios was up to date. He had a very bad feeling about this. 

So where is he?, demanded Ray losing his patience rapidly. Just this once he wished he was talking to The Dragon Lady instead of Turnbull. Not that speaking with Turnbull didnt have its own hazards. Im afraid Im not at liberty to divulge that information. 

Okay, said Ray spreading his hands in acquiesence and trying a new tack, 

Okay can you just tell me if hes here or not? 

In what sense? 

Ray gave up, sighing and rolled his eyes to heaven. Why did all Canadians have to totally irritate him? 

Just forget it. 

He stormed over to the Inspectors door. Turnbull raised his arm partly in a gesture of halting him, 

Ah sir, you cant go... 

Turnbull stopped abruptly and dropped his arm as Ray did exactly what he couldnt do and barged straight into the Inspectors office. Thatcher looked up, whipping her glasses off, an expression of extreme distaste registering on her face when she recognised the intruder. 

You are not allowed in here Detective, she said curtly in a tone indicating there would be no further discussion. Ray, as usual, completely ignored her tone. 

I just wanna know where Fraser is? 

Fraser? 

Meg frowned, shed just assumed he was with Ray as it was quite clear that Fraser only had two occupations in life, working at the Consulate and helping this thoroughly despicable Italian solve most of the crimes around Chicago. There was just no accounting for taste. 

Yeah you know, tall guy, pelt for hair, wears a red suit, tastes garbage.. Thatcher cut in before Ray could get on a roll, 

Yes...Quite. Well Detective I actually have no idea where he is. I sent him on holidays thirty minutes ago and Id... 

Holidays? 

Thatcher was glad to see the Detective was as astounded as she had been. Yes, he said he needed to take holidays immediately and ... 

Ray interrupted her again. 

You let him take holidays?, his voice displaying his apparent disbelief and growing dismay. 

Thatcher frowned at him. 

There is no rule that says he cant take his holidays when he chooses Detective. Although Id agree that hes chosen a rather inopportune time to take them however.. 

Her voice trailed off as she realised the Italian wasnt even looking at her, rather he was staring at some unseen spot above her head, totally unseeing. And obviously not even listening to her. 

A growing expression of horror crept across his face. 

What is the problem Detective?, Thatcher asked, not used to being ignored. 

No answer. 

Detective?! 

Ray jumped at her voice. 

Ah sorry Meg, I gotta go. 

Ray abruptly turned and virtually bolted out of her office. Thatcher was glaring at his familiarity in calling her Meg when her expression changed to a deep frown. Something was going on here. And she didnt like the sounds of it one bit. She instinctively blamed Fraser for this sudden bit of confusion in her usually completely ordered life. She mused over whether or not she should call Welsh and find out from him what was going on. Then again, she seriously doubted whether Welsh would have any idea about what was going on either. 

Ray was on the verge of panic as he leapt into the Riviera, cursing himself for not reacting faster. The fact that Benny had taken holidays and the newpaper article could mean only one thing. He was going to find Victoria. Ray almost felt nauseous as that thought sunk in. He floored the Rivs accelerator, ignoring the verbal abuse coming from the car hed just pulled out in front of. It may take seven minutes for Benny to walk to work from his apartment, it would take Ray seven seconds in the Riv. 

Fraser had gone straight home from the consulate and had changed quickly into his civillian clothes. Peeling the uniform off had adequately done the job of relieving him of duty. Duty was the last thing he needed right now. What he did need to do was pack so he grabbed his back pack from the top of his wardrobe and threw it onto his bed. He went over to his chest of drawers to retrieve some of his underwear. Dief sat in the corner watching him interestedly, looked like his Friend was planning a trip, he wondered if he was going to head north again, Dief sort of missed the feel of the snow from up north, it somehow felt different from the usually slushy stuff they had down here. Fraser was just lifting out a pair of his well starched white boxer shorts when the door to his apartment suddenly swung open violently, slamming into the wall. Ray stood there looking at his friend. Fraser returned the look and sighed inwardly. Hed hoped Ray hadnt seen the article. Judging by his entrance he obviously had. He carried on packing. Hi Ray, he said as conversationally as he could. Ray couldnt believe he was standing there watching his best friend pack his bag so that he could find Victoria. Up until hed arrived in Bennys apartment hed been sort of hoping that it was all a bad dream. Actually seeing Benny going through the motions shocked him quite a bit. Never the less Ray took a deep breath telling himself to remain cool, calm and collected.  
What are you doing Benny?  
His voice had a deceptive quietness to it. Im packing Ray.  
Fraser was still attempting to keep the conversation light. I can see that Fraser, why are you packing? Fraser stopped momentarily wondering why Ray was beating around the bush. 

He decided to play along.  
Well I thought Id go on a holiday Ray.  
Yeah?, it was Rays turn to keep the conversation light now, Where to?  
Like he didnt already know. Fraser was getting a little annoyed that Ray was taking so long to get to the point. Oh well two could play that game. Well I havent really planned that far ahead Ray. Oh you havent? Okay let me take a stab in the dark at this one Fraser, let me see....your first stop wouldnt rhyme with Austin would it? Fraser winced inwardly at the sarcasm in Rays voice. You could always tell the level of Rays temper by the depth of sarcasm he came out with. And it was pretty deep at the moment. Which meant he was getting quite angry. Ray was quite angry. This was not like Benny to skirt around the issue, avoiding discussing it. But he just kept on packing, not saying a word. Benny knew he was just trying to avoid arguing with him but that only succeeded in making Ray angrier. 

So whats this Benny? Shes got such a strong hold on you youre just gonna drop everything to go to her?  
No, thats not the case at all.  
So what is the case Fraser? Huh? What exactly is the case? Because Id really love to hear youre explaination for why youve decided to go to her? What is it? Consulate work no longer dangerous enough for you? Or perhaps risking your life and mine 38 times in the past three years just doesnt hold enough excitement anymore.  
Fraser figured Ray was probably peaking his height of anger now since the sarcasm had reached full depth.  
Oh dear he thought to himself, this really wasnt going very well. Ray its not like Im leaving for good, I..  
The lenght of time youre leaving for is not the point here and you know it. The point is that you are actually going to find Victoria. I have to find her Ray.  
Benny stopped packing to look at Ray as he said this, knowing in his heart Ray would never be able to understand but hoping his face would tell him how necessary it was to him that he do this. Ray just stared at him for a long moment. Ray realised all of a sudden that hes finally found his line. The past three years had shown him that there was absolutely nothing that he wouldnt have done to help out Benny. Or so he had thought. Now, for the first time, there was a line and it was one line that he was not going to cross. There was no way he was going to help Fraser with this one. In fact he felt positive that if he did help him it would be like helping him to his death. So he made a decision about what he was going to do, and that was he was going to try and stop Fraser every step of the way. You cant go Benny.  
I have to Ray.  
Why? I dont see any gun at your head.  
Shes all that Ive ever had....Shes all that Ive ever wanted. You know you can never *have* her Benny. At this Fraser looked up into his friends eyes as Ray stood over him while he sat on the edge of his bed.  
Ray its because of who she is, who I know she can be that Ive always wanted her ever since I first laid eyes on her on that mountain. And who is she Benny? You know who she is? Shes a convicted felon wanted by both the Canadian and American police. The fact that she has the mentality to commit crimes is what makes her who she is. And that is exactly the reason why you cant have her.  
He paused as he watched the pain of his words flicker across Bens face. Besides Victoria isnt *had* by anyone, she chooses who she wants just so she can chew em up and spit them out. Frasers face dropped at this, an acute sadness coming over his features. She wasnt always a criminal, he said quietly. Oh and you knew her so well when she wasnt? Ben shook his head slowly, looking at the floor. It was her situation that forced her to commit that first bank robbery Ray.  
Ray was shaking his head in disbelief.  
I cant believe Im standing here listening to you defend her after all this time, after all that...that..., he paused searching for the appropriate word,  
Well you know...all that crap we had to go through.. I dont believe it. There was a silence as Benny didnt seem to have anything to say to that. Im not gonna help you find her Benny.  
I know Ray, I didnt expect you to.  
But what I am gonna do is this. Im going to do everything in my power to help the police find her.  
Fraser drew in his breath sharply, not sure his ears had heard right. He knew by the look on Rays face though that he had heard right. A brief flash of anger came over him, gone as soon as it came. Ray saw the reaction. Yes Fraser, you heard me I am going to do absolutely everything to see Victoria behind bars. On a permanent basis. Because this, he gestured angrily at the back pack on the bed,  
This is just stupid. 

Ray practically spat the last words out at him. Ray I...  
What Fraser?..What exactly were you gonna do once you found her? Have you thought that far ahead yet Benny? Because if you havent I really think you should consider it. Shes still wanted for the robbery money, for killing 

Jolly and now probably some other murder and.. Fraser came to his feet rapidly, his eyes blazing as he came level with Rays face.  
You have no proof about this other murder, no proof at all and Ill thank you to remember that. He turned and stalked a few steps away from Ray, whirling around to face him,  
And she had to kill Jolly or be killed. Or have the money taken by him, Ray shot back just as angrily. Fraser didnt answer that last rebuke, aware that he spoke the truth. He inhaled deeply, calming himself down in the process, there was just no point in arguing with Ray, it would get them nowhere. Ray watched him, not doing anything to control his own anger, he felt completely justified in the way he was feeling towards Fraser at this moment in time. Ray.....I still love her.  
There...It was said, it was now out in the open, as plain as day, the now undeniable sentiment that both Ray and Fraser now had to acknnowledge. Ray took a step back from his friend. This was not what he wanted or needed to hear. It was almost as if by not hearing Benny speak the words out loud it meant that it couldnt be possible. But now Benny had admitted it and there it was...Benny still loved Victoria. And it was now in Rays face. He decided to try a different tack, one that he was positive held some truth. Are you sure its love Fraser? Ben quickly looked at him, a frown discernable on his face. What do you mean?  
What I mean is..., Ray paused, not certain how to put this in a gentle way,  
What I mean is I dont think you love her Benny, what I do think is that you still feel some misguided sense of guilt over what happened. And Im not just talking about the first time you handed her over to the police. You feel guilty for not going with her. Well that wasnt exactly *my* plan Ray, Benny shot back at him, a totally uncharacteristic tone of sarcastic bitterness in his voice. Ray didnt fail to notice it.  
Oh no, he said crossing his hands in front of him and shaking his head, No youre not going to try pulling that one on me Fraser. *Ive* dealt with my guilt over our last little experience with Victoria, the question is, have *you* dealt with yours?  
He leaned over as he said this and his face ended up inches away from Frasers as he finished speaking.  
The skin around Frasers eyes twitched as the anger hed been trying so hard to repress surfaced and flickered across his face. Between clenched teeth he replied,  
I *have* dealt with my guilt Ray.  
Ray stood up, a completely unconvinced look on his face. He shook his head slowly and sadly.  
I doubt that very much Fraser...I doubt that very much. He turned to go.  
Ray?  
What?  
I have to do this.  
Yeah Benny just like I have to do what Im gonna do. Fraser stared at him, a stunned look on his face. You mean...youre actually serious about going after Victoria? Ray was wondering if Benny had even listened to him. He looked him directly in the eye.  
Oh absolutely Fraser, and lets just say I doubt Ill feel any restraint should she try resisting arrest.  
Frasers eyes widened in shock when the implications of his words sunk in. Youre going to help the police find her so they can arrest her and put her away?  
Thats the general idea, yes Benny.  
But why?  
That rage was beginning to surface again. Because Fraser if I dont shes gonna end up doing one of several things, one shell end up killing you, two shell end up killing me, three shell end up destroying both our lives.. on a permanent basis this time or four all of the above. 

How do you know shell do that Ray?  
Through experience Fraser, experience.  
Fraser was fighting to control his fury now. So its irrelevant that I still love her...that I still want her, that I still dream of her.  
Benny..., Ray searched for the words to be as gentle as possible on his friend,  
Benny you dont *love* her, you feel you owe her still. And dont tell me you still *want* her, I know exactly whats talking when you say that and Benny if you cant use the word lust thats fine by me. Because thats all it is, is simple physical desire and lust for the one woman that you cant have. Believe me if Id spent three days cooped up in your apartment with her I would have spent the entire time in bed too, you know what Im saying?  
This last line was delivered with a smirk and that was probably what set Benny off. He lost it and charged into Ray, shoving him into the wall by the door. He grabbed Ray by his overcoat and shoved him roughly backwards again.  
It is not just sex you son of a bitch.  
Rays eyes blazed with fury briefly and then settled into cold steelyness. His jaw clenched, and with a deceptively calm tone he spoke, Get your hands off me man.  
And with that he brought his arms up through the inside of Frasers, violently hitting his hands off his jacket and shoving him backwards. He took a step forward so he was centimeters away from Benny his chest rising and falling quickly as both men breathed hard. Now, if youll excuse me I am going to find Victoria. 

He turned to go out the door and Benny grabbed him roughly by the arm swinging him around and landing a solid punch on Rays jaw line. The blow sent Ray back a few steps, his face registering shock and then fury, he charged into Benny with a midrift tackle that sent Fraser reeling backwards into a chest of drawers, the impact of the weight of both men sending the picture frames sitting on top flying. Before Fraser could react Ray grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind his back, pinning Benny to the drawers. Both men were now breathing heavily from the exertion and Ray leaned in close to Bennys ear, his voice barely louder than a whisper.  
Is this what you want man?...Is it? You want us to beat the crap out of each other? Do ya huh?  
Bennys breath came out rapid and harsh, he didnt say anything. Look at yourself man...Look at you. Youve lost it Benny, lost it. See what shes already done? And neither of us have even laid eyes on her yet. You wanna beat your best friend to a pulp over *that* woman? Well I guess I was just stupid huh? Stupid to think that our friendship meant anything at all hey Benny?...,  
Ray paused as he struggled to say the next words, The only reason Im going after her is beacuse of you. I saw what she did to you the last time. Dont go thinking she wont do it again because she will. Shed do it all over again in a heartbeat. And for some stupid reason I care about you Benny and Im not about to let her walk back into our lives just so she can totally destroy you all over again....Now...Im gonna let you go nice and slowly, you can take a shot at me if you like but I aint hitting back at you. When you come to your senses let me know, until then I dont wanna know you.  
And with that Ray let go of his arm, stepped back and left. Benny watched his best friend leave, tears standing in his eyes. Hed never done anything like that before, what was happening to him? His head dropped and his hands came up to bury his face in them.He shuddered involuntarily. 

Eventually he looked up and nearly jumped a mile when he came face to face with his father standing inches away from him.Fraser Snr was staring intently into his sons face a perplexed expression on his own. Dad..  
What did you do that for son?  
Fraser sighed and closed his eyes briefly hoping this close encounter might go away. It didnt.  
I ah.... I didnt mean to Dad. 

It looked pretty deliberate to me son.  
Well it wasnt, Ben snapped at him.  
Oh youre in one of *those* moods are you then?.. Ah well Ill leave you to your little tantrum then.  
Fraser was just about to open his mouth to object when he heard a low short growl. He looked over to the corner where it came from and saw Dief sitting half in shadow.  
What?, Ben demanded waspishly.  
Dief just barked at him, telling him off. Who asked your opinion anyway?  
Dief openly growled at him briefly and then stood up, stuck his nose to the floor and tracked Ray through the door the cop had conveniently left open. Dief had decided his Friend wasnt thinking too straight anymore, what with this diet idea and now him taking a punch at his Other Friend. He felt hed probably be safer with his Other Friend and hed also probably be better fed. His Other Friend was such a push over. Fraser watched the wolf leave, knowing exactly where he was going, He sighed and hung his head as a sadness came over him. His father was just watching him now from the corner of the room. Ben looked up at him, and stuck his chin out daring him to say anything more. But he didnt, he merely returned Frasers stare without moving. Hed made his point, so on that note he vanished. Fraser sighed in relief, though it didnt do alot to ease his mind. His thoughts returning to what he was going to do about Victoria soon recalled his melancholy mood. He thought about what Ray had said. Was it just guilt and lust? He recalled what he had felt when he had first come across the article. His first reaction was to go to her and help her. To see her safe and out of trouble. But as Ray had said, she was a criminal. There was no avoiding that fact. The last time Fraser went out on a limb to cut her a deal with the States Attorney and Victoria had just turned around and thrown it back in his face . How was he going to help her now? And if he did would she just do exactly the same thing? Since logic and common sense were taking a back seat in this particular conversation with himself Fraser chose not to answer those questions right now. He wondered how on earth he could help her. There was no covering up what she had done two years ago. It was all there in black and white in Rays report. Practically everyone knew what had happened. And considerable strings had been pulled to keep Frasers personal involvement in the whole case strictly on a need to know basis. The States Attorney certainly wouldnt be about to offer Fraser another deal again, not after the last time. Everyone down at the 27th precinct who knew Fraser and knew what had 

happened thoroughly disliked Victoria Metcalf with a scary intensity. So what could Fraser do if he found her? The only way out that he could see, would be if she were to leave the country, go to Europe or somewhere. Shed need a new name, a new identity, a new life....a fresh start. I cant believe youre even considering what youre considering. Fraser looked up from where he was sitting, on the edge of the bed. His father was back, standing in the same place in semi darkness. Ben didnt say anything he just glowered at his father resentfully. Hmpf! And he said he didnt sulk, well he was doing a mighty good job of *not* sulking at the moment Fraser Snr thought to himself. Ben was hoping his father would just shut up and go away. He didnt. Shes a criminal, his father began,  
Wanted in..  
Fraser cut in.  
Dont you think I know that Dad? I knew that the last time and I was still going to go with her.  
But you didnt.  
Only because Ray shot me for Gods sake!!, Fraser yelled at his father in frustration.  
Oh.., his Dad raised his eyebrows at this in acknowledgement, Well...yes...I suppose you... what would you have done if the Yank hadnt shot you?  
Sorry?  
Well you would have gone with her wouldnt you? What are getting at?  
Im talking about your life son. Or the lack of it had you gone with her. Did you really see yourself with her? On the run from the law for the rest of your life? I mean apart from the fact of making your life miserable, all these dead mounties up here would have laughed me over to the other side of the afterlife. It would have been very embarrassing you know, to.. 

He stopped when he realised his son had stopped listening. Fraser had sat down on his bed again, utterly deflated. He knew his father was right. There was no way he could have existed with Victoria. There would have been if shed just handed the money over to the police in the first place. But she didnt. When he looked up again, his father was gone. 

Chapter Four.  
Ray had walked out of Frasers apartment almost visibly shaking from their previous encounter. Benny had just thrown a punch at him....He couldnt believe it. It was the last thing on earth hed ever dream of Fraser doing and yet there he was taking shots at him. He grimaced slightly as he lightly felt the side of his face that Fraser had taken a shot at. He shook his head slightly in disbelief. Victoria had brought him to this. As far as Ray was concerned as soon as that woman was involved any involvement by what might have been Bennys rationale and common sense went out the window, or rather jumped on a train. Ray despised the fact that she was able to do this, able to manipulate them like this. Ray straightened up slightly, well it would only succeed in making him more determined to find her. He got into his car and listened as the engine roared to life pausing as recollected his thoughts together. The tyres squealed loudly as he took off for the precinct. 

Elaine looked up from her desk as Ray stormed through the precinct. He headed straight for Welshs office. She raised her eyebrows, wondering if that particular conversation would exceed a few decibels. Huey came up behind her.  
Hey Elaine whats going on?  
Victorias back.  
Uh oh, replied Jack rocking back on his heels slightly, even Jack remembered The Victoria Incident.  
Yeah, agreed Elaine,  
And thats putting it very mildly. 

Lieutenant can I have a word with you?, asked Ray, as he stood in front of Welshs desk. Welsh put down his newspaper somewhat resignedly and sighed. He had been wondering how long Vecchio would take to get round to this.  
What is it Vecchio?  
Ray had thought about this carefully during the drive to the precinct and had come to a couple of conclusions. Hed decided the Lieutenant wasnt likely to let him work on locating Victoria in any official capacity since he was so personally involved in the last incident with Victoria. So Ray had decided he knew exactly the approach he should take with his boss. Sir I need to take a leave of absence. You want a vacation Vecchio?  
Ray wasnt sure how to answer this one. If he said yes the Lieutenant might thimk he just wanted to slack off, if he said no Welsh would want details. He decided on his first option. Ah yes sir.  
Anywhere in particular you want to go on this vacation Detective? Well...no sir you see I..ahh...  
Austin wouldnt be on list of places to see would it? Ray groaned inwardly, Welsh had obviously seen the article. He decided to bite the bullet.  
Ahh, yes sir that is a strong possibility. Austins so lovely at this time of year.  
Yes so Ive heard. Weslh paused waiting for further explaination. Ray sighed and gave it to him.  
I have some unofficial business to take care of sir. I see.  
Ray cringed, Welsh could pack so much meaning into just two little words. And what particular unofficial business might that be Vecchio? Ray opened his mouth to reply, then paused obviously rethinking his 

answer.  
Id rather not say sir.  
Welsh was nodding but strangely, Ray did not feel reassured. 

Oh I get it....You want me to give you vacation time so that you can take care of some unofficial business which youre not prepared to give me any information about, is that right? Well its business of a personal nature sir. This wouldnt have anything to do with a certain woman who goes by the name of Victoria Metcalf would it?  
There was no point lying to the Lieutenant now. Umm...Yes sir it would.  
I see.  
There he goes again thought Ray, another I see, Im in for it now. And what exactly was your plan Detective?  
Well you see sir I was just going to assist the Austin police in any way I possibly can in order to apprehend her. In a strictly unofficial capacity of course.  
Of course. You want her apprehended and put behind bars. Yes sir.  
And where is Big Red in all this?  
Ah hes not here sir.  
I can see that Detective, replied Welsh patiently, What are his intentions with regards to this woman? We seem to have had a disagreement over the issue of his intentions sir. And this would explain the bruise, rapidly swelling on your face right now, would it?  
Ray had momentarily forgot about his jaw and he touched it briefly wincing at the tenderness.  
Ah yes sir it would.  
I see.  
Anymore I sees and Ray would be doing traffic duty for the next four weeks at least.  
Can I speak off the record sir?, Ray asked leaning on Welshs desk and moving closer to the Lieutenant in a conspirational fashion. Well of course Vecchio.  
Sir I am more than a little concerned for the Mounties well being at the moment, I believe this woman is not only a physical danger to him but a mental one as well.  
In that?....  
In that if he gets to her she is going screw up his head all over again. Oh..., sometimes Welsh found Vecchios direct style a little unsettling, And you feel that even though this woman was last seen all the way over in Austin she is still a threat to the Constable? Yes sir.  
Welsh stared at Vecchio for a long moment. You dont think your personal involvement with this woman and Constable Fraser will cloud your normal judgement with regards to apprehending this woman?  
Ah no sir I dont think there is any real fear of me sympathising with the woman and thus feeling it unecessary to bring her to justice. It would appear that I cannot say the same for Constable Fraser sir but it is evident that we have gone our separate ways on this issue. Welsh shook his head slowly, Vecchio was starting to frighten him, he was sounding more and more like Fraser every day. He wondered if the Detective was aware of that.  
This is probably just as well dont you agree Detective?...I mean you carrying a loaded weapon with both Fraser and this Metcalf woman on the scene?...I really dont think thats a good idea. Ray raised his eyebrows slightly in acknowledgement of Welshs subtle jibe about the last time that situation arose, when he ended up shooting Fraser in the back.  
Ah no probably not sir, he agreed.  
Permission granted.  
Thankyou sir. Ray turned to go before the Lieutenant could change his mind.  
Oh...And Vecchio?  
Yes sir?  
Please be sure to get to this woman before the Mountie does....I find I am concerned about our rate of solving crime in the greater Chicago metropolitan area. I fear it will rapidly decrease without Big Red around. Understood sir. 

Welsh watched as Vecchio shut the door behind him. He certainly wasnt going to admit to the Detective that he quite enjoyed having the Mountie around. Apart from managing to make Welsh look like he always had a full social calender he was something of an ideal that one day he hoped some of his detectives might live up to. And moose might fly. Welsh sighed and picked up his newspaper again, he fervently hoped that for once Vecchio might be better at tracking something than the Mountie was. And of course, moose might fly again. He really did like that Mountie though, but of course no one could know that, it would completely ruin his reputation. He took a large bite out of his sandwich and settled back to finish reading his newspaper. 

Phew, thank God that was over, thought Ray, as he left Welshs office. He went over to his desk and grabbed his filo-fax looking for a number. He grabbed the phone and dialled. It just so happened he had a friend in the Austin police force, a guy hed gone through the Academy with. He was about to become Rays source. If Victoria was in Austin his source would let him know. He heard a low whine and frowned looking around for the source of the noise. It was under his desk. Dief just stared at him. 

Fraser had decided he was going. Ray wasnt talking to him anyway so he didnt have much to lose by just finding her. He finished packing and went next door to Mr Mustafis to borrow his phone. He booked a flight to Austin, it left in just uder a couple of hours. He let Mr Mustafi know he was leaving town for awhile and if Dennis asked, could he let him know. Mr 

Mustafi nodded, wondering where the Mountie was off to but deciding it wasnt polite to ask. Fraser grabbed his pack and headed downtown to catch a cab. 

Ray stared back at Dief, a frown on his face. What are you doing here?  
Dief just kept on watching him.  
Youre owner kick you out?  
This received a bark of indignant objection at this. Oh...You left. Well I dont blame you, his judgements a little off at the moment, he paused before revealing the reason, Victorias back.  
Dief was quite vehement in his growl at this news. Yeah, yeah. I know. I know she shot you, but dont worry well get to her before Fraser does.  
According to his friend in Texas, Victoria was seen in the last 48 hours in a subway. That was good enough for Ray. He booked himself a flight to Austin on a private jet that left just about as soon as he could get to the airport. The pilot owed him a favour, and Ray was about to cash it in. He quickly shuffled the papers into some semblance of order on his desk and left, Dief close at his heels. He went straight home, explained to his Mom he was going out of town for a while and asked Frannie to drop him at the airport. His family took one look at his face and decided against asking any questions. Frannie didnt even object to having to drop everything to take her brother to the airport. By the look on Rays face she figured Fraser probably had something to do with it. Although what had put Ray into a mood like this completely eluded her. She did hope Fraser was okay. Her thoughts stewed on this all the silent way to the airport. Finally her mouth decided to over ride her brain. Just as Ray got out, holding the seat back for Dief to follow, she blurted out,  
Is Fraser okay Ray?  
Ray shut the door to the Riv and leaned on the door, the window was down. He just looked at her for a long moment, his eyes hiding a multitude of hurts.  
Yeah hes okay.......So far.  
Is there anything you want me to do?  
Ray thought about the question breifly and then came up with an idea. Yeah Frannie there is actually.  
Fran raised her eyebrows at this, shed expected the standard answer of brotherly over-protectiveness, such as you shouldnt get involved, it could be dangerous ecetera, ecetera.  
The next commercial flight to Austin leaves from the main airport in just over an hour. Can you go there and try and stop Fraser from getting on that plane.  
Hes going to Austin? 

Frannie was incredulous. She couldnt believe that Fraser would leave town without telling her.  
That was just so UnFraserish.  
Yeah for all the wrong reasons. Now can you do that, can you try and stop him.  
Why?  
Look Frannie you dont need to know all the details. All you need to know 
    
    
    is this - If Benny goes to Austin he may never come back.....Theres this
    woman there.....Anyway its a long story, you just need to know that if
    

he goes it may end up costing him his life. Frannies face was shell shocked as she listened to her brother. She sat stock still for a long moment and then suddenly jolted into action as she put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Well dont just stand there Ray....Ive gotta go! Ray smiled a little sadly at his sister. Frannie was okay. He stepped away from the Riv and watched the car drive off. He flinched slightly as the left rear tyre of the Riv went crashing over a curb. Then he turned away, better not to look at Frannies driving skills or rather the lack of them when it came to driving at flat out speeds. He looked over the tarmac and waved back to a guy standing by the Cessna. He looked down at Dief who was sitting at his feet watching Ray with something akin to deep trepidation on his furry face. Ray sighed, he too had a deep seated aversion to todays light aircraft. Eventually he shrugged, there was no avoiding it. He picked up his small over night suit case and trooped off towards the plane, Dief following somewhat reluctantly. 

Francesca drove like a mad woman all the way to the airport. Her thoughts were absolutely seething by the time shed pulled into the carpark. How dare he? How dare that Mountie have another woman and not inform her?!! Of all the low....Oooo.....She was fuming as she locked the doors to the Riv. Then she stopped abruptly. She was working herself into quite a state here. This would not do. She took a deep breath, straightened her skirt and put the car keys into her handbag. There...That was better. She was under no circumstances going to allow this Mountie to manipulate her, it was just NOT going to happen. She would not stand for it. So what if he had another woman? It wasnt like he and her were married or anything stupid like that. But from what Ray had said and as near as she could tell Fraser and this other woman werent officially engaged either. Frannies eyes narrowed, shrewdly. It was at this point Ray usually headed in the opposite direction when he saw *that* look on her face. Frannies logic went into overtime, if that woman wasnt even engaged to 

Fraser that obviously made her....COMPETITION!!! And all competition, according to Frannie, should immediately be eliminated by any means possible. Yes! She knew what she had to do now. Fran strode towards the airport with about as much purpose as someone in nine inch heels could muster. 

Fraser glanced up at the various monitors suspended from the airports ceilings. Another fifteen minutes and they would be boarding his flight. He checked his ticket and boarding pass for the tenth time. Once again reassuring himself he had all the right papers, he placed them carefully in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He looked around for the cafeteria and wondered if they served Camomile tea. Seeing the neon lights of an eatery over to the left he strode towards it. At the same time Frannie spotted him. She was over the other side of the building but she still knew it was him. Shed know that tall, powerfully built frame anywhere. Her face suddenly took on an expression much like the one a boa constrictor gets just before it wraps itself around its prey. She began to stalk towards him. Then she stopped realising that she was going to have to actually have a *plan* if she was going to achieve anything constructive here.Ray did actually want her to accomplish something here rather than just go ballistic at Fraser which usually only suceeded in doing one thing anyway which was to cause him to look at you like you were a being from another planet. And at this particular moment this was not the impression she was trying to create. No, she needed to skillfully plan her manouevers if this was going to work. Eventually she had the plan all run through in her head and knew exactly what she would do. She headed off for the cafeteria, if it didnt stop him it was bound to delay him at the very least. 

Fraser was busy reading the menu at the sandwich bar when he was suddenly shoved forward his groin hitting painfully against the serving rail. He turned round. Francesca. He should have guessed, painful groin experiences often happened around women, Frannie in particular. He never the less gave her a rather forced smile. 

Fraser!!, she cried in surprise and delight which was also a little forced. Fraser was too distracted by the varying degrees of pain that were playing in his pants to notice.  
Hello Francesca.  
Well isnt this a surprise? Fancy meeting you here, are you here to meet a friend too?  
No, I...., he stopped abruptly as he considered what he was about to say. He decided fervently that he wasnt going to say it. I ahh...Id rather not say Francesca.  
Frans eyebrows shot up at this uncharacteristic behaviour of Bentons. She narrowed her eyes slightly. So...He was going to play Mr Secretive was he? Humpf! Shed give him Id rather not say!!! So youre not going to tell me why youre here? No, replied Fraser, bluntly, shaking his head slowly, a very serious expression on his face. Frannie was quickly reassessing her plan in her head, she had counted on him telling her where he was going. Oh well shed just have to improvise.  
Okay, she said sweetly,  
Can you at least tell me if youre coming or going?, she batted her eyelids at him giving him the full exposure to her Im-just-a-sweet-innocent-young-thing look. Fraser looked down at her, about to say no, when he was caught up in those big, sad, innocent(although he knew they couldnt be) brown eyes. He sighed and shrugged slightly. Oh well it couldnt hurt that much, he convinced himself. Okay, Im going.  
Youre what?, came the decptively quiet question. Now it was at this point Frasers alarm bells should have been going off in his head, and he should have cut his losses and ran the other way at a very fast speed. But of course being Fraser, he blundered on and repeated himself, something he regrets doing to this very day.  
Im going.  
Youre leaving?, Frans voice climbed an octave. Yes.  
Youre just up and going with no word to anyone? Well you see Fra...  
Well of course I see, and it is just completely typical isnt it? Im sorry?, Fraser frowned, perplexed by this sudden change of tack. Frans voice had actually raised to a yell now. Here I am, thinking you were different from all the other men when I was wrong all the time. You had me completely fooled didnt you Fraser? How does that feel Fraser? To know that youve been able to con yet another sweet innocent young thing?  
Francesca I.., Fraser began in consternation, but Fran cut him off, Nope I dont wanna hear it Fraser, not this time, Im not listening. Fraser was starting to notice the somewhat large crowd that had started to build around them and was getting slightly alarmed at the attention their little conversation was drawing.  
**IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK OUT OF HERE WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A GOODBYE,** **A HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE LIFE, YOUVE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING MR. MOUNTIE!!!!** Oh dear thought Fraser as Fran started stamping her heels and brandishing 

her small, but oddly threatening fist, at his face. This was not going well at all. He looked around him apologetically at the by standers, but noticed the majority of them were glaring at him. Definitely Oh Dear. Just as she was beginning to reach the height of her verbal diatribe, Francesca fainted and fell straight forward into Fraser. He had no option but to catch her, and support her weight. This he did, holding her gently he guided them over to a booth where he sat her down keeping his arm around her waist in case she fell. He sat down next to her and she promptly fell sideways, her head in his lap. Fraser cleared his throat and tried not to notice how hot he was getting as he gingerly lifted her back into an upright position. He looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen that brief, although rather embarrassing, incident and waved a couple of napkins across his face in order to try and decrease the brightness of the shade he felt positive he was turning. Francesca, after several long moments, came awake and sat up, blinking slowly. She peered closely at Fraser and then realising her proximity to him promptly pulled away and began to glare at him as though it had been entirely his fault. Fraser managed to look quite shamefaced, though what he had done he hadnt a clue. Fran gave up trying to glare at him, she couldnt stand to see that look on his face, there was just no way she could remain furious at him when he looked like that. The PA system crackled to life. 

Flight 321 to Austin is now boarding. Passengers please make your way to the Number Two Boarding Lounge.  
Fraser opened his mouth to say something but Frannie jumped in first by standing up quickly and straightening her outfit. Then without so much as an excuse me, she pushed past him to get out. Fraser suddenly realised that there wasnt really alot of room between the table and the booth bench as he came face to face with Frannies rather small behind. He felt his temperature rising again as he tried to look somewhere else. When that didnt work, he closed his eyes hoping this rather embarrassing ordeal would be quickly over. It was. She stood at the edge of the table now, having retrieved her handbag and placing it back on her shoulder. She looked down at Fraser a thoroughly resentful and contemptuous expression on her face.  
Well Fraser its been a pleasure knowing you, I hope you have a nice life wherever youre going...Oh and by the way if youre ever in Chicago dont bother to look me up...Ill probably be in therapy thanks to a certain Mountie I was acquainted with. Goodbye! And with that little speech delivered Francesca turned and stormed off as fast as her little legs could carry her without making it look like she was running. 

Shed disappeared amongst a throng of people before Fraser could get a word out. He was left sitting, his arm half raised in a wave and his mouth open, which he abruptly closed when he realised he was generating a few curious looks. He shook his head in bafflement, the woman was completely irrational. There was no getting round it, he was convinced that women would constantly perplex him to the end of his days. He shuddered as he had a brief flash in his mind of him and Frannie in a retirement home and he was still sitting there in his wheel chair trying to make head or tail out of what she was babbling to him about. It was not a pretty flash and he quickly pushed it from his mind. He stood up, picked up his back pack and reached into his jacket for his ticket. He frowned as his hand touched on nothing. He put his back pack back on the floor again and opened his jacket to have a look in his pocket. Nothing. There was nothing there. They were gone, the ticket, the boarding pass....it was all gone. He looked around him a little wildly, his eyes searching the floor where he had helped......Francesca. He turned and looked futilely back into the crowd where he had last seen her. Francesca. She must have taken them, Ray had probably sent her to stop him. Fraser sighed deeply, his shoulders sagging slightly as his head dropped forlornly. After a couple of minutes he looked up again, and stood up straighter. Oh well hed just have to buy another ticket. He walked towards the ticket agent, hoping there wasnt a long wait. 

Chapter Five.  
Ray stood up slowly, stretching out his cramped muscles. He was grateful to be on the ground again. At least he wasnt stranded in the middle of the wilderness with a blind Mountie this time. Mind you this was undoubtedly because said Mountie wasnt on the plane. Dief shook himself as if hed read Rays thoughts and was shaking off the recollections of that particular plane ride, he felt much safer with all four paws on terra firma.Ray thanked the pilot, who handed him his luggage, and he headed for the airport. Detective Jake Kincaid was there to meet him and Ray smiled as he greeted his old friend from the Academy. 

Hey how you doin Jake?, Ray asked as he shook his friends hand warmly, Its been a long time.  
Yeah it has, Im fine Ray, just fine. How bout you man, how are you doing?, Jake replied, eyeing Diefenbaker a little warily. Ill be great Jake just great as soon as we get this woman behind bars, Rays face darkened at the mention of Victoria. Jake noticed the change of tone.  
She really got to you that much huh?  
You have no idea. Ray reached down and picked up his bag, noticing for the first time the way Jake was staring at Dief. Oh...Allow me to introduce you. Jake this is Diefenbaker. Looks like a wolf.  
Well he is...kind of.....Hes actually a police dog. 

Dief growled in objection at this.  
A police wolf.  
A police wolf?, asked Jake, disbelievingly. Yeah its a new theory theyre testing out down in Chicago. Theyre trying to find out if wolves are more effective than Alsations. Really?  
Yeah.  
Isnt that a little dangerous though?...I mean dont wolves kill...you know..people?  
Diefenbaker looked at Jake, an outraged expression on his face. Well no...You see that really is just a misconception, actually..., Ray stopped suddenly, realising in shock, who he was sounding like. He shook his head quickly to get rid of that horror thought hed just had. Nevermind. Hell be fine, you wont even know hes there. Okay, if you say so, Jake led them towards his car, So you gonna give me details on this case or am I just gonna follow you blindly around Austin?  
Ray smiled briefly at this, Jake was a good friend, it was good to see him again. They got in the car and during the drive downtown Ray filled him in with all the details. 

There was a long wait. The queue for tickets seemed never ending and by the time Fraser had got himself booked on the next flight to Austin, two flights had already been and gone. The one he now had a ticket for wasnt leaving for another six hours. There was no avoiding it. Hed just have to stay at the airport, there was no point in going all the way back home and then coming back again. He found himself an empty chair and dumped his back pack on the floor. He sat down, made himself comfortable and began to wait. 

Rays phone sounded its ring from inside his overcoat pocket. He grabbed it out.  
Vecchio.  
Yeah Ray, its me Francesca.  
So what happened?  
Well I think I managed to stall him. As near as I can tell, his flight doesnt leave for another six hours.  
Oh Frannie thats great, Ray said, genuinely appreciative, Im not even gonna ask how you did it. In fact Im sure I probably dont wanna know. But whatever you did, thanks. Hey Ray?  
Yeah?  
This woman....Is she really that dangerous? Ray paused a few moments before answering, Yes Frannie, in more ways than one.  
Fran shivered slightly at the serious tone of her brother. She knew when her big brother meant business and right now it sounded as if business would not even begin to describe the sort of thing he was wrapped up in. She spoke into the phone, her voice sounding small as though a million miles away,  
You be careful Ray.  
I will Frannie, I will...Listen I gotta go, give Ma a kiss for me and Ill see ya.  
Ray snapped shut his phone and replaced it in his pocket. He didnt like the change of tone in the conversation, he rarely spoke to his sister on a serious level, they were usually too busy hurling verbal insults at each other to worry about the serious side of things. Things would have to get pretty drastic for them to talk seriously together. He was more than positive Victoria was over qualified for the drastic category. He looked over at Dief who was just sitting in a corner of the room watching every move Ray made with a kind of clinical detachment. They were in the last hotel room Victoria had been in. Shed been careless and left a print, so the print along with the Concierges description of her had led them to this room.  
Well Dief, wed better find her in the next ten hours or your infatuated Mountie will.  
Dief stood up and started sniffing around the room, along the carpet, on the bed, in the wardrobe. Ray stood still, watching the lupine for a few moments. 

All of a sudden his mind was flooded with images of all the time hed seen Dief track something - either a person, an animal even a car. That was why Dief had chosen to come with him! Dief was gonna track Victoria so that Ray could get to her first!  
Attaboy Dief! Ive got the idea now.  
The wolf looked at Ray questioningly.  
Ray frowned wondering what the problem was. Then it hit him. Scent! Dief needed scent to work with. He turned to Jake who was rummaging throught the drawers.  
Jake have you got anything that belongs to her in evidence? Yeah, just this, Jake went over to the bedside table and picked up a plastic bag which contained a black beret. Great, replied Ray, grabbing the bag from him. Dief was looking very interested in the bags contents. Ray carefully took out the beret with a pair of tongs and held it up for Dief to sniff. Dief stuck his snout all 

over the hat sniffing the scent carefully. Then he put his nost to the carpet and was out the door before he could hear Ray yell at him. Hey Dief wait up!  
Follow me, ordered Ray as he went after the wolf. He had an uncanny sense of deja-vu except this time he was playing Frasers part. He shook his head to clear that feeling as he ran out the room. Hed better not lose that wolf, there was no way he was gonna start sniffing wolf pee. He glanced behind him and was shocked to see Jake following him with the exact same expression on his face that Ray usually had when he was following after the Mountie. This was just getting way too scary. 

Diefenbaker tracked Victoria slowly but thoroughly. He didnt want to slip up. If he tracked the wrong human being and word of it got back to the Yukon, hed never live it down. Wolves could be so cruel and he was sure Ray would have no idea. So Ray was able to keep up with him without to much physical effort and for that Ray was thankful. You sure this wolf can track her?, Jake asked, skepticism on his face, as he pulled up alongside the two of them, in a squad car. Look, replied Ray confidently,  
This wolf can track things that dont even leave tracks. Yeah, like my jelly doughnut.  
Okay so hes a sugar addict, weve all got our vices. Ray stopped, listening to himself he shivered in amazement, he couldnt believe was standing in the middle of the road, freezing his touchee off, defending the wolf. He definitely had to find himself some new friends...Ones without pets and women named Victoria. Then hed be safe. 

Dief picked up her scent again, and was off. Ray dug his hands deeper into his overcoat pockets and walked after the wolf. Jake shook his head in disbelief and drove slowly after them. 

Two hours later, Ray was close to exhaustion and the wolf even looked a little jaded. They had travelled quite some distance from the hotel and were downtown now, right in the middle of the city. It was getting quite late and although they had a few hours of daylight left, Ray decided both he and the wolf could do with a break.Ray was positive hed need all his wits about him when he finally faced Victoria. He called to Dief, who looked up at him.  
Cmon Dief, we gotta take a break.You must be hungry by now. Dief barked his approval of the Italians statement, and trotted towards the nearest restaurant. Jake pulled up besides Ray. What now?  
Were having a break Jake, why dont you find some place to park and then join me in the restaurant.  
Jake nodded and drove off looking for a space to park. Dief was sitting patiently outside the restaurant, which was actually more like a diner, and Ray went in and bought him a burger with the lot and fries. There you go big fella, chow down, youre gonna need your energy, Ray told him as he put the food down in front of the wolf. He went back in ordered the same for himself plus a cappucino. Jake joined him a few minutes later, a chilli dog and a coffee in his hands. So what are you gonna do if you find her?, Jake asked through a mouthful of chilli dog, after a few minutes. Ray looked at him and stopped chewing. He decided he better say the right thing here. Arrest her.  
Thats all?  
Should there be anything else?  
Jake looked a little uncomfortable.  
Well no... I just wondered ... well I mean you dont know what she might try do you?  
You mean what if she runs or turns to shoot me? Yeah.  
Ray sat back in his chair, mulling the issue over in his mind. He didnt think hed have any qualms about shooting her if he had to. He just wasnt sure if he had enough restraint NOT to shoot her. Well Id have to shoot her, in self defence of course, his tone ending the discussion. Jake just nodded and concentrated on stirring his coffee. They found a vacancy in a motel not far from the restaurant and crashed. Ray realised that he hadnt slept in over forty-eight hours, thankfully, sleep came quickly, he knew that in six hours hed be woken up by an alarm. 

Six hours felt like six minutes and as Ray slammed his fist into the alarm clock he sat up slowly, waking up gradually. He rubbed his eyes and sqinted at the dark shape at the window, registering it was Dief. You dont sleep much do you ?  
Dief just stared at him. Ray stood up and went through to the bathroom to clean himself up. He felt grubby and travel stained, he hated feeling like that, it reminded him of being in a dumpster. He came out a few minutes later feeling a lot more refreshed. He looked at Dief who hadnt moved. Lets go Dief.  
Ray picked up his gun, holstered it and opened the door for Dief. He locked it shut and followed Dief out of the building. Jake met up with him shortly after that and they drove back to the last place Dief had tracked Victoria to. Ray had the foreboding feeling of the knowledge that they werent far from locating. Even Dief seemed to work with the renewed urgency of being close to his prey. Ray had to drop into a jog to keep up 

with the wolf. He was grateful for the Mounties influence on his fitness. Since meeting Fraser Ray had managed to steadily increase his fitness and endurance, mainly because of all the flights of stairs hed found himself climbing in Frasers company, and the fact that whenever he was around Ray usually found himself chasing some criminal or other. As a result he was keeping up with Dief quite easily. 

The plane touched down in Austin and Fraser stepped onto the moving walkway, his back pack over his shoulder. He passed by two elderly gentlemen, who were holding tins out collecting money for some childrens home. Fraser didnt stop. As he moved with the crowd a rather shabbily dressed, scruffy looking guy was moving amongst the people begging for spare change. Fraser didnt even look at him. It was a changed man from the one who had touched down in Chicago three years earlier, that now stepped outside the Austin airport. Ben was still essentially a rare man in that he believed in trusting people, giving them the benefit of the doubt. He was still willing to help out his fellow man or woman at the drop of his Stetson. But living in a big city like Chicago had altered him, however slightly. He no longer seeked people out to help them, he found that generally people would come to him and he now realised that he really couldnt help every single person he saw in trouble. And now, once again, Victoria was on his mind and very little of who Benton Fraser really was, was allowed to get in his way. 

Ray looked at his watch, Fraser would have landed by now. He watched Dief snuffling the ground and realised that if Victoria had left town, Dief would have led them to an airport, a bus station or a train station by now. She was still in town and Dief was stopping less and less now as the trail got more fresh. They moved towards the outskirts of the city now and Deif was heading for a gas station. She mustve hired a car thought Ray as he gestured for Jake to follow him. There were a couple of cars pulled up at the pumps, with no one in sight. Dief turned and looked at Ray, barking insistently at him a couple of times. Yeah, okay, okay...Im coming, replied Ray as he caught up with him and headed into the store to speak to the attendant. He told Dief to wait outside as he went in, still looking at the wolf, brushing past a woman on his way out. He walked towards the counter, then stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening in realisation. The woman had dark hair! Victoria! He swung round. She was already in her car, she had seen Dief and run, knowing it was Ray she had run into. She shot a quick look at him as the car took off. Ray charged back outside, drawing his gun, but he was too late. Jake pulled up, his tyres squealing. Ray and Dief jumped in the vehicle and Jake took off in pursuit. Ray turned the siren and flashing light on. She already had a half a block start on them. Ray hoped Jake was a good driver. She was heading downtown, obviously hoping to lose them amongst the traffic. 

Fraser stepped out of the cab downtown, and shouldered his back pack. He handed the driver some mooney and thanked him. He looked up and down the main street of the city before stepping up to the doos of the hotel he was standing in front of. He had to start somewhere. 

Ray had radioed in for back up and there were a couple of squad cars on the way. The traffic was fairly heavy though and it was all Jake could do to keep her in sight. Soon they hit the main street of the city. 

Fraser stepped back out onto the sidewalk, minus his back pack. Hed decided here was as good as place as any to bunk down in. He frowned slightly as he heard the squad car sirens to the left of him. He saw the flashing lights before he saw the squad car and the black sedan it was in pursuit of. 

Seeing the heavy traffic, Victoria drove up onto the kerb, leaning on the horn as she did so. Hitting pedestrians right now would definitely slow her down. Jake swerved as he avoided an on coming bus and followed the sedan up the kerb. They were getting closer to her. 

Fraser watched the sedan go up the kerb and kept watching with steadily growing alarm as the car narrowly avoided several pedestrians. He realised there was an apparently deaf old man walking along the street towards the kerb about three meters away from him, totally unaware of the rapidly impending danger. Just before he stepped onto the kerb Fraser lunged at him knocking him out of the path of the sedan onto the bonnet of a parked car. Turning to catch sight of the maniacal driver Fraser froze when his eyes caught sight of Victoria driving. It was her. And she was leaving.....again. He took a couple of steps, momentarily forgetting the squad car in pursuit, until the blast of a car horn broke through his chaotic thoughts and he instinctively jumped back out of the way. He distractedly looked at the occupants of the car and his eyes locked with 

Rays as they stared at each other in startled shock. Then they were gone. 

Ray stared in recognition at Fraser. Oh God. He knew now. He knew Victoria was here. He urged Jake silently to go faster knowing he was already going flat out at break neck speed. He absolutely had to get to her now before Benny did. Ray suddenly had a brief premonition that their entire lives hinged on him being able to do this one thing. 

Benny reacted fast. He ran onto the street and stopped the first vehicle that had to slam on its brakes. It happened to be a BMW and its owner was not particularly impressed. He was even less impressed when Benny yanked him out of his car explaining that he was a policeman and was comandeering this vehicle for police business. Benny jumped in and took off after the squad car, leaving the singularily unimpressed driver to fume fruitlessly at the fast disappearing vehicle. He was behaving extremely UnBennyishly. 

Victoria eventually made a mistake. She swerved to the left to avoid a truck coming out of an alley and slammed into a parked car on the other side of it. The truck driver slammed on his anchors, stunned at what he had just witnessed, thus effectively blocking off the entire street for Jake and Ray who couldnt get round. Jake was yelling at the truck driver but he was too concerned with the accident on the other side of him and was oblivious to the squad cars that had pulled up. Ray and Dief jumped out of the car and went around the truck, he spotted Vcitoria disappearing around a corner and he ran after her, gaining on her quite rapidly. Dief was staying close by Ray, there was no way hed fall for that one and get shot again, it hurt like hell the last time. Seeing Ray so close to her Victoria went through the first door she passed, which happened to be a restaurant. She ran in, brandishing her gun, causing immediate chaos and confusion as women screamed and everyone scrambled to get out of her way. She hoped there was a back way out of this place. Ray came in and saw her go through to the kitchen. He followed her, yelling for everyone to stay down and that he was a cop. Dishes were crashing everywhere by the time he got to the kitchen and found the back way out of the restaurant.  
Diefenbaker followed the cop outside. 

Fraser realised what had happened fairly rapidly, after he had pulled up and seen the squad cars everywhere. He jumped out of the Beamer and grabbed Jake roughly, shoving him up against the car. Where did they go?  
Jake looked into his assailants face and decided this guy was seriously crazy.  
I think they went into the restaurant, he answered quickly, fervently hoping that this was one of Rays buddies come to help. He somehow doubted that though. Fraser let him go and sprinted towards the restaurant. 

Victoria tripped as the heel of her shoe caught on the uneven pavement of the alley way, her gun went flying. She could hear Ray coming and knew she didnt have time to waste retrieving it. She picked herself up and shoved her shoulder into an old door that she managed to open into some sort of old, abandoned shop that looked like it had been condemned for years. She scanned the room quickly for a door and ran across the room to it. She tried opening it. It was locked. She couldnt believe it and was beginning to panic now as she looked around frantically for another way out. Just then Ray came through the door his gun out, raised and aimed directly at her.  
Stop right there Victoria.  
She looked up and stared at him, went to move again and froze in fear when the gun went off, the bullet hitting door behind her, inches away from her body.  
Im not Benny.  
She raised her hands slowly, a bitter smile coming across her face. Thats an understatement.  
Turn around, he ordered,  
Slowly.  
She did as she was told. Resentment and hatred plain on her face as she looked at him.  
Yeah and your not exactly my favorite person either. Ray wondered where her gun was but didnt want to risk adjusting his aim on her for a second. Dief sat down a few meters behind Ray watching Victoria intently. Ray heard footsteps behind him and was hoping it was Jake but he had one of his hunches that it wasnt. Fraser charged into the room and rocked to a halt quickly when he saw the situation. He walked forward until he was in between Ray and Victoria but still out of the way of Rays line of fire. His mind registered the expression on Rays face who hadnt even glanced at him, his pale eyes never leaving Victoria. She broke the eye contact to look at Ben, an undecipherable expression on her face. Benny knew the only way he could get to the bottom of this mess was if Ray let her go. He turned to face Ray. Ray you have to let her go.  
Ray almost dropped his gun in surprise. Almost. He held the gun more firmer and forced a brief laugh.  
Youve gotta be kidding me Benny.  
No, Im not. If we stay here shell be arrested and shell get life. 

Yeah so? Thats the plan Benny. Unless of course she chooses the other plan.  
The other plan?, Ben was perplexed.  
Yeah you know....The one where she tries to run and I have to shoot her. I have to tell you Benny I really hope she picks that plan. Ben took a step back, reeling a little at the intensity of Rays words. He finally understood completely Rays absolute hatred for this woman. Killing her would make you feel better Ray? In a tone that was deceptively blase, Ray replied. I think you could safely say that, yes. Ben all of a sudden had an extremely real fear for Victorias life. When he had first run in on the situation his first reaction was relief, they were both okay and Ray appeared to have the whole thing under control. Now Benny wasnt so sure. He took a step closer to Ray. Youre not going to kill her Ray, he said, his voice deadly quiet. Ray noticed the change of tone. He gripped the gun tighter and subconsciously tensed his wiry frame. Dief had got up now and had backed away a few steps now watching the both men closely. Stay where you are Benny.  
Ben froze, a now familiar fury began to build inside him. 

Why Ray? Are you going to shoot me as well? Ive done it before, came the reply, without any hesitation. Dief semi-circled the two men warily. Victoria was still, just watching the gun that was still trained, unwavering, on her. Ben noticed Diefenbaker for the first time.  
What did you bribe him with Ray - jelly doughnuts? Ray couldnt believe the words coming out of Bennys mouth and how malicious they sounded. Or maybe it was just bitterness. In a completely deadpan voice Ray answered.  
He obviously felt safer with me Benny, its probably based on the fact that I dont seem to have a penchant for beautiful women who are going to shoot him.  
Bens hands clenched into fists at his sides. Oh and also the fact that I dont fall for beautiful women who are killers as well.  
That did it. Ben just snapped and launched himself cat-like into Ray, knocking him completely off his feet. Dief stepped neatly out of the way. 

Run!!, he screamed to Victoria, who didnt need to be told twice, slamming the door behind her to thwart any pursuit by Dief. Ray had already been tensed when Benny had charged him so he still had hold of his gun as he hit the floor, Fraser on top of him. In pure fury now, he slammed his gun into the side of Bennys face. The force of the blow knocked him off Ray but he scrambled to his knees quickly and tackled Ray just as he got to his feet. Ray hit him again and got to his feet heading for the door. Benny got up rapidly and jumped him before he could get out the door. Ray reeled around, and having holstered his gun, threw his fist at him. It missed and Fraser quickly dealt him a solid punch in his abdomen. That was it...that did it. Ray was no longer trying to get out the door, he wanted to physically kill this guy. Something inside him snapped as he started to lay into Fraser with all his fury and rage. Ben was caught out by the sudden change and ended up halfway across the room with Ray raining some very solid punches on him again and again. He had full intentions of beating Benny into senselessness. And he was rapidly achieving that goal. Benny was stunned at the strength of the punches that were landing on him and by the time he had started to defend himself and fight back the fight had turned quite ugly. Dief circled the two men again and again, barking and whining. He wanted to try and stop them but was torn in two ways as to what he should do. Both men were bleeding from the face and yet they continued on neither one giving an inch to the other. The room was filled with the sounds of their grunts as each punch landed squarely. They were fairly evenly matched much to Frasers surprise. Hed had no idea Ray was capable of such intense physical violence and he found himself forced to take a defensive position again and again. Ray had punched him into the corner of two counters and as Benny raised his arms to block a punch Ray feinted and landed a brutal fist into his abdomen. Benny bent over as the wind was taken out of him, and grabbed a dusty piece of two by four leaning against the counter. He swung it with full force at Ray hitting him across the side of his chest and sending him to the floor. Stunned and winded by this last act, Ray picked up one of the thick, heavy wooden curtain rails lying on the floor and swung it at Frasers legs effectively knocking him to the floor with a cry of pain as his head hit against one of the cupboards. Ray got to his feet as rapidly as he could, dragging the wooden weapon with him, as Benny shook his head trying to see straight. Ray raised the wood above his head to take another swing at Benny, a swing which Benny probably wouldnt be able to evade.  
Dief made a decision, taking a flying leap towards Ray he grabbed the wood in his mouth with a loud snarl, effectively disarming the furious 

Italian. Ray stared after Dief in stunned amazement as the wolf went and lay down in the corner, the wood between his paws, and calmly returned his stare. Ray looked down at Benny, and was surprised when he tasted blood in his mouth. He stepped back quickly in shock when he saw the state of Bennys face. A feeling of horror came over him as he reached up and felt his own face. His didnt feel much better than Bennys looked. And Benny was bleeding from a lacerated lip, and a rapidly bruising nose. His right eye was turning blue and purple rapidly and swelling seem to happen before Rays eyes. A trickle of blood down the left hand side of his face indicated a head wound of some sort and he also had blood flowing from his forehead. Ray could feel the whole left side of his face swell up and he could only imagine the colours it was turning, his lower lip was starting to numb as it rapidly grew. Fraser rolled onto all fours and stood up gingerly, watching Ray warily. Ray stared at him as though he didnt recognise him. Ray hadnt thought it would ever be possible, but Benny actually looked worse than he did when Zukos men had finished with him. 

Ray had never known how violent he could get. It turned out that Fraser had obviously pushed him to this point, unaware of the violence Ray could cause. Ray had never done anything like this. Hed not even got this furious at Zuko that one time in the gym. He stared at Benny. Fraser circled him preparing for the next onsluaght. There was none. Diefs barks broke into Rays trance. He looked at the wolf who was scratching at the door. Ray gave Benny a warning look and then opened the door, Dief was out in an instant his nose to the ground tracking her. Ray was surprised to see night had fallen, they must have been fighting a long time. He jogged after Dief grimacing as bruised and abused muscles protested. Benny watched them through a dirty window and then realised with a start what they were doing. He too had an argument with his muscles as he forced them to work...He had to follow them. 

Ray was aware that Benny would probably follow him but he also knew he couldnt afford the time to deal with him. Victoria would be moving fast, unhindered by injury and Ray didnt want her trail to disappear completely. It was as if he was on automatic pilot as he followed the wolf, his body moving without the aid of his mind. His mind was still trying to deal with what had just happened. He was finding it difficult to come to terms with the fact that hed just beaten Benny to a pulp and it was only because of intervention by Dief that he probably hadnt killed him. What the hell was going on here? Was this what it had come down to then? Him and Benny fighting?...To the death? He shivered slightly when he thought how close that death had been. He was still stunned at his capacity for such violence. Hed never fully realised his capabilities and now Benny had obviously provoked him to the point where Ray had just let loose any restraints he may have felt and given Benny everything he had. He now knew he was quite capable of killing a man without a gun. That thought scared him quite a bit. Ray came to the conclusion, sadly that he and Benny had obviously stepped over the edge. Whats done is done and nothing was ever going to undo the pain and the violence that had just been dealt. Ray realised hed probably just witnessed the ending of a friendship hed thought could never be broken. The impact of this realisation almost brought him to his knees as an unbearable sense of loneliness and sorrow threatened to overwhelm his senses. Then Dief was suddenly at his side, barking at the cop in concern. Ray placed a hand on the wolfs neck strangely comforted by the feel of the soft warm fur against his skin. He straightened up pushing the feelings to a deeper place within him, hed have to deal with them later, for now his one goal was still to get the one woman responsible for all this. Dief went back to tracking and was moving faster now and Ray had to step up a pace to keep up with him. 

A while later Dief stopped suddenly and sat down. Ray almost fell over him.  
What the?...  
Ray stopped and looked at the wolf, who didnt even look at him. He was staring intently at the building across the street. Ray followed the lupines gaze. It was an old wool packing warehouse of some sort. It looked fairly run down and disused. In fact the building to left hand side of it was half demolished. The building to the right didnt look much better, in fact there appeared to be a walkway joining the two buildings on the upper level. It was very dark by now and Ray got his phone out. Yeah hi Jake its me Vecchio, listen Im on Stirling street outside an old warehouse. Im pretty sure shes in there but I cant wait for back up, Im going in, send a couple of shooters over as soon as you can. Im gonna try and bring her in but I want he shooters there just in case. Tell them 

their orders are not to shoot unless fired at or she goes to shoot me okay? You got that?...Good, Ill see you. Ray snapped shut his phone and winced as his hand reminded him mow many times it had impacted with a certain Mounties face. He pulled his gun out and checked it briefly. He sighed deeply looking at Dief. Well Dief here goes nothing, keep an eye out for her in case she tries to run okay? 

Ray strode across the street towards the battered wooden doors that led into the place. They werent secure and Ray pushed them gingerly ajar enough for him to get through. His ears strained to hear every sound. There was definitely someone in here. Impossibly the warehouse seemed darker than the street outside and he paused letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. The noises were coming from the back of the building and as he stepped quietly towards them he realised that it was moisture which was causing the strong damp and musty odor. The floor was wet and he could here moisture dripping from the roof in various places. He could hear the muffled sounds of someone breathing quite heavily and her shoes made quite audible sounds as she obviously hurried about doing something. The room was like a factory floor office without a door. Ray stayed carefully out of sight working towards standing with his back against the wall of the office. He stood next to the one small and dirt covered window turining his head slowly so he could peek through without showing much of his face. Yep she was in there alright. He couldnt make out what she was doing though, she was stuffing something into a bag Ray couldnt make out what though, He knew he had to act now though. His gun raised he stepped around the corner into the office. He stood so his back was against the wall next to the doorway.  
Times up Victoria.  
She stopped what she was doing the instant she realised who it was. She wondered briefly if Benny was responsible for the cuts and contusions now swelling nicely over the Italians face. She certainly hoped so. She let her eyes run quickly to the bag on the desk. Ray saw the look. Dont even think about it...Youd be dead before you could even touch it. Benny do that to you?, she asked, maliciousness in her voice as she gestured to his face. Ray ignored the question. He was busy having an argument with himself over whether or not he could get away with killing her then and there. He doubted it, she wasnt holding a gun. That really was most inconsiderate of her. Hed have to get her to take her gun and then he could shoot her.  
Whats in the bag?  
It was Victorias turn to ignore the question. Okay then, lets do this the hard way. Empty the bag on the desk...Slowly. Victoria scowled at him knowing she had no choice but to do as she was told. She picked up the bag carefully, Ray watching every single move. She placed a hand on either side and made as if to upturn it. Instead she grabbed her gun out and threw the bag at the cop knocking his aim off so his shot hit the wall. She was gone in an instant, out the back door , into an alleyway. Ray cursed himself, Shoot first ask questions later, and followed her. 

Dief saw the door open and watched as Victoria came charging out. He stood up and snarled at her. She came to a sudden halt seeing the growling wolf who undoubtedly held a grudge about the last time she shot him. She supposed she could just shoot him but then Ben would never forgive her and besides that she wasnt entirely sure that shooting him this time would stop the animal. She turned and ran the other way down the alley. Dief stopped snarling and sat down again to wait. Ray was quickly out the door and after glancing up the alley and seeing Dief he turned the other way. He chased after the black coat up ahead. 

Much to her chagrin Victoria had come to a dead end. A solid brick wall surrounded her on three sides. She glanced desperately back up the alley but it was too late Ray was already there his gun aimed at her. She brought hers up. They stood off facing each other neither one budging an inch. He heard the sound off boots and knew Benny was arriving. He didnt lessen his aim at all and just waited for his chance. 

Ben charged into the alleyway aware that Dief was there watching him silently. He got to the end and stood between Ray and Victoria, off to one side. They both had a gun trained on the other. Neither of them dared to even blink and Ben took an involuntary step backwards as the atmosphere of intense hatred almost crackled between the two of them. The depth of the hatred they held for each other almost made Ben gasp openly. Victoria chanced a brief glance at Bens face and drew her breath in sharply at the wounds and bruises his face yielded. Incredibly Ben realised her hatred stepped up a level as her eyes blazed even more intently with controlled fury and rage. And it was all directed at Ray. He looked into Rays face and felt his blood run cold. Rays eyes had paled until they were almost 

opaque and the coldness Benny witnessed in them scared him more deeply than anything else had ever done. And that included Victoria. 

Benny didnt know what to do and this feeling of helplessness was one of the worse feelings in the world to him. He knew in his soul that Ray could very well pull that trigger and Victoria was just as likely to fire her gun. As if reading his mind Rays finger tightened almost imperceptibly on the trigger. His eyes had not left Victorias. Benny did the only thing he could do. He stepped in front of Victoria. Ray didnt move a muscle. Benny didnt say anything, he was just there. Victoria didnt dare move. Bens eyes stared straight into Rays. Ray felt like he was looking straight into his soul. It was as if there were two people, one on either side of him and they were tearing him in two different directions. They stood there, several moments passing. It was all there...in Bennys eyes, no words were spoken. His eyes told him just what it would do to him if he were to kill her. They were asking him not to do it, this woman meant more to him than Ray would ever comprehend in his lifetime and whilst he may not understand it he should know what it would do to Benny if he killed her. And Ray did know. So he lowered his gun slowly, shaking his head. 

Ben moved away from Victoria, turning and looking at her briefly to tell her not to move. He stepped towards Ray who looked up at him and handed him his gun. With barely a whisper he spoke. You knew I couldnt.....  
Rays voice trailed off.  
Id never do that to you Benny...You know Id let her kill me before Id ever do that.  
Ray shook his head slowly once more, his shoulders sagging as he let all the tension and pain wash over him. He turned around and walked slowly back out towards the street. 

Victoria watched the cop leave, still holding her gun. She glimpsed a glint of metal beyond him, in the shadows of the alley. Shooters she realised with a stab of fear and they were aiming at her. She quickly brought her gun up to fire at them. Ben heard the movement and whipping around he fired Rays gun straight at her hand before she could get a shot off. The he realised with rapidly growing horror that she wasnt aiming at Ray. And in that brief instant he realised there were shooters and what was going to happen. With a blood curdling voice he screamed .....Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!,  
as the shooters opened fire into her. The guns stopped as soon as they saw her fall back against the wall, her gun dropping to the ground. Within seconds Ben was there, holding her body. Call an ambulance!!, he screamed at Ray as he lowered her to the ground gently holding onto her. Ray had turned at the first gun shot by Ben and had watched in growing fear as Victoria had collapsed under a hail of bullets. He knew instinctively that an ambulance wasnt going to help. Irene had been one shot, this was multiple shots. He stood, his body frozen in time, disregarding his minds screams at his body to move. It was as though he was watching Benny in slow motion. Ben was sobbing unable to stop the bleeding from the varoius wounds in her body, but trying in vain to stem the flow of blood with his bare hands. His hands that had been so cold were now warm under the flow of her blood over them.  
Ray!, he called out to his friend in despair, wanting him to do something, anything. Ray was rocked to his very soul by the totally heart wrenching sound on anguish and despair in that voice. He called an ambulance, more to just do something than just stand there doing nothing. He stared at Benny who had collapsed against the wall like a small child, cradling Victorias body, his blood soaked fingers entangled in her hair, and crying as though his entire world was lost in some deep, dark and endless chasm. The sounds of his friends grief ripped through Ray as though an icy cold knife had pierced his heart. Never had he heard such pain, such anguish, such sorrow in one mans voice.  
Ben was rocking her slowly back and forth, unaware of anything except her face. She was still alive but only barely, her eyes just focussed completely on his.  
Hold on, he whispered to her, tears streaming down his face, Hold on.....please.  
Her breathing shallowed and she fought weakly for air. She opened her mouth to say something and Ben leaned in closer to her, weeping openly. Im sorry, she whispered and slipped away. Nooooo!, he wailed, looking up into the night sky, snow falling softly on the two forms, one alive, one dead.  
Please God no!  
He took her hand and tenderly placed her cold fingers in his mouth in a futile gesture to keep her alive.  
Hed gone over the edge, feeling completely alone and helpless Ben had stepped off that edge and was now a lost man. Unable to comprehend or deal with in any way this crushing weight of utter desolation that lay over him like a blanket, suffocating him. 

Ray watched his friend reach the point of no return, and a fear 

gripped his stomach. Hed had to lean against the wall for support unable to bare the weight of the despair in Bens voice as well as keep his own body upright. He heard the paramedics arrive and stood up knowing it was up to him to handle the situation. Before they could reach the two collapsed and huddled figures Ray stopped them and explained the fact that the woman was dead and could they give him a few moments to get his friend away from her. They nodded and turned back to their van to prepare. 

Ray took a deep breath and walked over to Benny, who know just sat there, silent tears rolling down his face as he held Victoria protectively.  
Cmon Benny, Ray said softly, offering his hand to the grief stricken man. Ben had stopped rocking now and was just staring up into the night sky, his fingers still firmly wrapped in her hair. Ray was startled by the ashen paleness of his friends face, making his wounds and bruises stand out stark against the back ground of white skin. His eyes had darkened to almost black and there were dark circles on the skin surrounding them giving him an almost corpse like appearance. He looked at Ray, seeing yet unseeing. A frown passed across Bens face as if an after thought and he shook his head at Rays hand.  
I cant leave her here Ray, his voice taking on a light hearted scolding tone. Ray looked at him sharply and realised Benny was in deep shock. He was also shivering. He knelt down and squatted besides Benny. You see those men over there Benny?  
Ben followed his outstretched finger and nodded. Those men theyre gonna come and get Victoria okay? Ben frowned.  
You mean I cant go with her?  
Ray sighed gently, he had hoped he wasnt going to need to say it. Benny.....Victorias dead, they have to take her away.  
Ben looked at him and when his words sunk in an expression of soul tearing sorrow came across his face.  
I should be with her.  
Ray swallowed quickly stopping the tears that were forming. He put his arm around Benny and began to try and lift him up but he still had hold of Victoria. With a certain degree of difficulty he managed to prise Bennys fingers from their grip on Victoria and got him to a standing position. Ray?  
Yeah?  
...Ray Im cold.  
And Ray could feel how cold he was. He quickly shrugged out of his overcoat and put it around Benny.  
Can we have some blankets here?, he asked one of the medics and was handed a couple of utility blankets, one of which he draped around Benny. He found Jake and asked to borrow his car. Jake nodded and handed the keys over. Ray thanked him and guided Fraser towards the car. Ray?  
Yeah Benny?  
Can you take me home please?  
Sure Benny no problem.  
He opened the back door to the sedan and saw Benny get in okay. Dief jumped in beside him. A sad smile came across Bennys face when he saw the wolf, Dief had forgiven him.  
Good boy Dief you keep him warm till we get to the hotel. Ray shut the door and got in the drivers seat, he turned to check on Benny and realised that the Mountie had collapsed out horizontally onto the seat his head resting on Dief, fast asleep. Ray reached over and pulled the blanket over him. His body had obviously over rided his mind, deciding it needed sleep more than anything else. Ray..., came the sleepy voice,  
Ray can we just go home, I just wanna go home, back to my place.... Full on sleep kicked in before he could get another word out. Ray looked at Dief who just stared back at him.  
Yeah youre right Dief I dont feel much like hotel food either or another plane flight. Jake will understand, Ill just borrow the car till we get to Chicago.  
Ray didnt feel much like sleeping anyway. He put the car in drive and pulled out into the traffic, just one car among many others as he drove them home. 

The Aftermath... 

Three days later Ray was standing in Frasers apartment looking out that window where the landlord had told Benny he could see Canada just across the lake, but you had to really squint. That seemed like so long ago now and Ray mused briefly over his life since hed become friends with the Mountie.A helluva lot had happened, good and not so good but Ray knew that whatever had taken place between them he would always be there for Benny and Benny would always be there for him. Now all he had to do was convince the Mountie to eat. Fraser had not returned to work, he had stopped shaving and had become gaunt as he had lost more and more weight, he did the barest minimum of activity each day and was silent the majority of the time and Ray was worried. He didnt want to seek professional help for him, knowing if Benny had to relive all that hed been through hed end up in a worse state than he was now. Dief only left the Mounties side to eat and even he had stopped eating as much, restless whenever he was away from Bennys side too long. Ray was beginning to think he wasnt going to be left with an option soon, Benny could only exist for so long in this state. 

On the morning of the fourth day Ray awoke to the sound of frying and the smell of eggs and bacon through the air. He had brought his own pillows and blankets and made up his own bed on the floor of Bennys apartment deciding to stay with him until hed recovered. And it looked like he had. Ray sat up sleepily rubbing his eyes and glanced over at the stove. There was Benny, fully dressed in the brown uniform, clean shaven and dishing up breakfast on a plate, he turned around to face Ray, Mornin Ray  
Hey Benny,  
Ray stood up, his stripey pyjamas uncrumpling aroud his lean frame, he wandered over to the small dining table and plonked himself down in a chair, not sure as to how he should react to Bennys obvious and sudden return to normality, well for Benny it was what was called normality. He decided to just go with the flow. There was a steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of him.  
Is this for me?  
Yes Ray, I made it how you like it..sugar, no cream Ray mumbled his thanks and took a deep sip, Benny sure knew how to make good coffee. He glanced around for Dief and found him in his usual spot, by the frying pan waiting for food to drop. Ray smiled to himself...You could say one thing for the wolf, if he was back to begging for food then the world had returned to its normal place in the scheme of things. Benny was gonna be alright. 

The End. 

I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank Deb and Helen, you know who you are, for their help and constructive comments on this story. And that's it, so whaddya think? Now it's your turn to write and tell me what you thought of it. Go on don't be shy, I just love getting email anyway! 

s.tolhurst@student.murdoch.edu.au 

* * *


End file.
